A Moltor and Flurious Christmas Special
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xOOx A holiday special featuring everyone's favorite Operation Overdrive brothers. Pointless, but fun.


_A/N: Just a parody of _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ and _Operation Overdrive._ Enjoy._

**A Moltor and Flurious Christmas Special**

Mackenzie Hartford woke up in a strange place. Instead of being in his bed next to his wife, he was in what appeared to be an ice cave. "OK," Mack said slowly as he looked around the fortress. "I wasn't expecting this." He shook his head as he sat up.

The former red ranger tried to figure out why he was in this icy tomb. Maybe this was the Fortress of Solitude and Superman needed the aid of the Power Rangers. Maybe he had been brought here to help Santa Claus. Maybe he was in Narnia, in the palace of the White Witch.

Whatever the reason, Mack didn't care. He just wanted to go home to his warm bed.

This ice cave was decorated for Christmas. That definitely ruled out the possibility of Superman and Narnia. Mack rubbed his chin in thought was he studied the Christmas wreath hanging over what appeared to be a throne.

"Mr. Red Ranger," cheered a familiar voice. Norg the Yeti appeared in front of Mack, clapping his big hands together in delight. "We have quite a treat for you. Master is going to sing his Christmas song."

A horrible realization washed over Mack. "Wait a minute, Norg. Is this…?"

But before Mack finished asking his question, a villain the red ranger hadn't seen for ten years appeared.

Flurious was ugly as ever. To make matters worse, he wore a Santa cap on his pointy icicle head and a festive Christmas sweaters with a snowflake on it. The snow themed baddie smiled, revealing yellow teeth. He then began to sing.

_I'm Mr. White Christmas_

_I'm Mr. Snow_

_I'm Mr. Icicle_

_I'm Mr. Ten Below_

_Friends call me Flurious _

_Whatever I touch_

_Is destroyed in my clutch_

_I'm too much_

Mack's eyes watched in horror as Flurious started to dance. A few Chillers were his back up crew. The red ranger clenched his eyes, trying to make the horrid sight go away. What had he done to deserve this?

Just when Mack was sure he couldn't handle this any longer, the holiday special music came to an abrupt stop. The red ranger looked around, grateful to whoever had saves his eyes and ears from the sheer torture what was Flurious singing and dancing.

The gratitude he felt vanished when he saw that his savior was none other than Moltor.

An angry fire themed villain stomped over to Flurious, Lava Lizards in tow. "You imbecile. You said we would do this together, like you promised Mother. It's a holiday tradition, Flurious."

"You are _such_ a child," Flurious groaned to his brother. "Sixteen _thousand_ years old and he still goes crying to Mother." The grimacing icicle rolled his eyes as Moltor snapped his fingers. Now the red villain wore a hat and a Christmas sweater, although his garment had a reindeer on it.

_I'm Mr. Green Christmas_

_I'm Mr. Sun_

_I'm Mr. Heat Blister_

_I'm Mr. Hundred and One_

_Friends call me Moltor_

_Whatever I touch_

_Is destroyed in my clutch_

_I'm too much_

Now Moltor and the Lava Lizards did a routine. Horrifying though it was, Mack could not close his eyes to make it stop.

Flurious took over the singing again.

_I never want to see a day_

_Over forty degrees_

_I'd rather see it thirty, twenty, ten!_

Moltor stopped mid–dance and unsheathed his sword with a terrible clanking noise. "It is still _my_ turn, Frosty!" He took a swipe at his brother, who used his ice staff to block the attack.

_I never want to see a day_

_Under sixty degrees_

"Who says it's _your_ turn?" Flurious bickered in an extremely childish manner. "It's _my_ turn."

"No, it's not," Moltor argued, swinging his sword again. Flurious retaliated by sending a blow with his staff at Moltor's feet, knocking his brother down. "Why…you…" the red brother grunted as he struggled to right himself. "Lava Lizards, attack!"

"Get them, Chillers!" Flurious ordered. The scuffle went into full swing. Henchmen were left, right and center, and in the middle of the fray, Moltor and Flurious battled it out. As the fight continued, Mack was sure he heard someone yell something about the little red sled.

While they were distracted, Mack simply got up and left the icy cave.

XxXxXxX

He woke up right where he should, in bed next to Rose. Mack sighed in relief. The crazy Christmas songs must have been a nightmare. Next time he would listen when Rose told him no more cookies before bed.

Mack smiled before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

XxXxXxX

A few days later, Mack, Rose and their kids settled in to watch holiday shows. The Hartfords had been watching _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ for twenty minutes when Mack remembered his horrid dream. He bolted from the living room.

It took years for him to be the same at Christmas, and even then, Mackenzie Hartford refused to watch and Christmas movie that didn't star a reindeer.


End file.
